Capture the Renegade
by blackhole freedom
Summary: Post-Terminal. Beck is captured and dragged before Clu. Tron can't save him alone and so will have to recruit help in the form of Becks friends. And Commander Paige will have to come to terms with the situation put before her and make some difficult choices. Rated T for violence and certain members of the Occupation being very, very evil. Enjoy and please review.


Hey readers, I don't own Tron: Uprising. This will serve as the disclaimer for all chapters of this story.

Please review after you read. It's a courtesy and doesn't take very long. I've worked hard on this and want to know if I've done well.

Set several weeks after the last episode. If you haven't watched them, then you probably won't understand this.

* * *

The flash of a light bike shot through the streets of Argon City. Normally this wound not raise suspicion, it was a normal occurrence, but what caught programs eyes was the not the bike itself, but the person riding it. A masked program dressed in a luminescent white suit with complex light lines up and down his body. And on his chest were four squares arranged in a 'T' shape with a circle surrounding them. It was the symbol of Tron, the symbol that inspired hope in thousands of programs. No, this was not an ordinary program, he was leading the Resistance against Clu and, though some would argue otherwise, he was a hero. A hero whose time as a free program was rapidly ticking away.

* * *

Beck rode through Argon like a pro, as he tried to escape the Occupation's soldiers. Ever since Clu had shown up, he had been pushing harder and harder, trying to back Beck, or Tron as most now believed he was, into a corner and Beck feared that tonight, Clu might be successful. That was something that seemed to throw him off-balance, so to speak. Although weary of General Tesler, Beck had never truly been afraid of him. Clu was another story. Just as Beck jumped over a barrier, he saw six soldiers on red light bikes coming at him from the right. He turned left onto a familiar side-street. This was the way to the club he frequented with his friends... at least he used to when he had the time. Now he was constantly on missions. Letting his thought distract him for a moment, Beck was surprised when a blast hit the rear end of his bike, throwing him of balance and causing him to fall over and skid nearly a hundred feet. When he got up to run, because his bike was ruined, he almost fell back down and had to hold onto a wall to stay upright. His right leg was burning with pain. Looking down he saw that there were bluish-black pixel-like burn marks with hairline cracks in the center of them. This was going to be a problem. He couldn't get away, if he could barely stand up, let alone run. Looking around, he saw no place to hide and the soldiers were approaching fast. They had just turned onto the street and there were more of them now, maybe a dozen. With a sigh, the Next Tron pulled his disk from his back, ready to defend himself as much as he could and contacted his mentor.

"Tron, come in Tron! I'm in a really bad situation here."

"Beck! What is it? What's going on?," his famous mentor said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I think I'm about to be captured. I'm injured," he gasped as he shifted into a defensive stance and glared at his opponents, though they couldn't see it behind his mask. "Can barely stand, and there's twelve of them heading my way fast."

"Just hang on. I'm heading toward your location now."

"Alright, I'll try," but Beck knew there was no way for Tron to reach him in time. The trip from their base in the outlands to the city took nearly an hour and this fight would probably be over in less than five minutes. With resolve, he straitened himself against the wall as much at he could and held his disk in front of him. If he was captured, fine, he was willing to go through anything for his cause, but he was under no circumstances going down without a fight. The soldiers pulled up in front of him forming a two layer perimeter. The one closest to him was the one who spoke.

"Surrender, Renegade! You can't win in the shape you're in," he said with a smirk.

"I can try," Beck said through gritted teeth, and through his disk through the programs chest, derezing him, and caught it when it came back. The others dismounted their bikes and closed in on him slowly. In the end, he managed to derez three more and wound two, but he was getting weaker by the second and dizzy from the pain emanating from his leg. It took one well-aimed blow to his head, and Beck fell to the ground barely conscious.

* * *

When Tron reached the place where the battle had happened, his apprentice and his captors were already gone. At first it seemed deserted, but then he saw two programs hidden near the end of the street. The boy was trying to comfort a girl with blue hair who seemed pretty worked up. He decided to take a chance and walked over to them making sure his mask was firmly in place.

"Excuse me," he said firmly. They jumped and looked up at him, startled. The boy moved to stand in front of the girl.

"What do you want," he asked, trying to sound tough in front of a potentially dangerous program, though Tron could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I assure you, I have not intention of harming either of you. I only want to ask you some questions." The boy hesitated, but after some thought nodded his consent.

"There was an incident here, a little while ago, a fight. I need to know if either of you saw anything." He didn't want to mention that Beck had been involved or they might run. He was expecting the boy to respond again, but instead the blue-haired girl stepped forward, calmer now but still a little teary-eyed.

"I saw it happen. Zed," she gestured to the boy (the name sounded familiar), "came afterwards looking for me."

"And what exactly did you see," Tron asked.

"It was Tron. He was hurt and bunch of guards were after him. He fought them, but there were to many. One of them knocked him out and then a transport came and took them all away."

"Thank you. You've been a big help. What is your name, in case I need to contact you again?"

"Mara, but who are you?" Then it clicked in Tron's head. Mara and Zed. They were Backs friends, who had unknowingly teamed up with his apprentice several times.

"A friend. Thank you. And we probably will speak again." With that, the tall program dressed all in black turned and left on a light-bike.

* * *

When Beck regained consciousness, two soldiers were dragging him through the halls of Clu's command ship by his arms. He immediately started struggling, but it was no use. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his feet were cuffed as well. Not to mention that the pain in his leg had not changed any. When they felt him start to fight, one of the soldiers punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He barely held in a groan as they reached a large door. As it opened, he felt more nervous than he had in his whole life. He was about to come face to face with the enemy he had been working so hard to bring down. Somehow, when he imagined this meeting before, he had been the one with the advantage, instead of being hauled in as a prisoner.

As he was pulled into the room, he looked around at all of the red and orange and black. Somehow, his white and blue suit seemed to stress the fact that he didn't belong here, that he was alone in this sea of darkness. Trying to gain composure, he looked forward and was met by Clu sitting on his throne. Dyson was standing on his right and Tesler on his left with Pavel and Paige standing next to him. He was brought to stand six feet in front of Clu and then forced to his knees. He let out a very small hiss of pain, but the room was so quiet that it was it seemed like it came from a loudspeaker. He glared up at Clu, trying to show all of his hate for the program despite his mask. As the evil copy of Flynn looked at him, he smirked. "It's certainly been a long time, _Tron_. Why don't you take off your mask so I can look you in the eye?" Beck didn't respond. "Or are you trying to hide something?" Clu gestured to the guard on Becks right who grabbed his helmet and tried to deactivate it. After a minute the guard was unsuccessful so Dyson marched forward and pushed him out of the way. He viciously grabbed the back of Becks head with one hand and activated his disk with the other. Beck tried to pull away but couldn't as Dyson held his disc lightly against the side of his head and pushed, not enough to hurt Beck but enough to derez his helmet and mask. As the small blue pixels fell to the floor, Beck didn't try to hide his face. Instead he held his head high and proud and stared straight ahead as his unmasking got several different responses.

Paige looked on in triumph as the Renegades mask fell apart. She already knew he wasn't the real Tron, he couldn't be. His dark hair was revealed first, then brown eyes, then the rest of his face. It took her a few seconds to process what she was seeing. "Beck?!" she whispered to herself. Luckily no one heard her as Dyson seemed just as shocked as her and wasn't bothering to hide it. He brutally grabbed Beck by his hair and yanked his head so they were looking at each others eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke?," Dyson yelled, "Where is Tron?" Beck didn't say a word. He just stared into Dyson's eyes with a cold fury that Paige wouldn't have believed him capable of when she first met him on that train and then on their date.

"Calm down Dyson," Clu said in a serene but authoritative voice, "I expected this. You will still have your chance at Tron, I assure you." Dyson took a breath and nodded returning to Clu's side.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir, what do you mean?," Tesler asked, "I thought Tron was dead."

"Of course you would, General," Clu said, "Until recently, I believed he was too. But, when Dyson made his first visit to Argon, Tron revealed himself and they fought each other. You see, while Tron managed to survive before, he was greatly wounded. When Dyson discovered him, he had massive scaring that was close to taking his life. In order to survive, he agreed to go through the super recognizer that would repair his code and also bring him to our side. But, before the second step could take place, another program also wearing Tron's symbol interfered in the process and they both escaped. That was when I realized that Tron and the Renegade were not one and the same, but they were still connected. Before the recognizer, Tron had no way of curing his ailment and as such, his eventual death was inevitable. He needed someone to take his place, and so the Renegade was born. The young program before us is Tron's apprentice, isn't that right... I realize I don't know your real name. Do you mind enlightening me?," he asked Beck in a condescending tone.

"I'd prefer not to."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Dyson, bring me his disc."

"That won't be necessary, Sir," said Paige with anger and sadness in her voice, "His name is Beck. He is a mechanic who works at Able's Garage."

"Oh? Bring me his disc anyway. We need to see what information we can get from him." Dyson did as he was told as Beck watched on, angry at his captors but also at his own helplessness. Clu was sitting on his throne, flipping through his memories and he could do nothing to stop it. However, when Clu yelled in surprise and a little pain, it was Becks turn to smirk. Clu had just been shocked by his disc. It was a safety measure Tron had installed after his disc had been stolen. All memories of him being the renegade, his missions, his training with Tron, were stored separately from the rest. In there place, there would appear to be blank spots, but if anyone tried to dig deeper, without knowing the right process and passwords, they would get shocked. Clu was no longer smiling. He had a frown on and was clearly angry. He handed the white disc back to Dyson, "Take him to a secure cell. Make sure he can't get out. Stay nearby and guard him personally." Dyson nodded and stepped forward motioning for the two guards who brought Beck in and several more to grab Beck and follow him. When they were gone, Clu spoke again. "Commander Paige?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I noticed in your files that you have experience as a medic."

"Yes Sir, I do," she said not sure where this was going.

"Good. I want you to go and see to the Renegade's leg."

She gasped. "Forgive me, Sir, but may I ask why?"

"Simple, I don't want him to die before he is interrogated... or before his execution date. Now go."

"Yes, Sir!" She hurried to follow her orders.

Now Clu turned to Tesler. "General, I need you to be looking for anything out of the ordinary. I have no doubt that Tron will try to rescue his apprentice and we need to be ready. Send Commander Pavel out now and Commander Paige out when she has finished her task and increase the number of ordinary soldiers. Keep this city under control or there will be consequences."

"Yes, Sir." Then the three remaining programs left as well.

* * *

When Paige arrived at the most secure section of the brig, she was in the worst mood of her life. Rage flowed off her, doing a good job of concealing the confusion that lay below the surface. There was only one cell at the end of this hallway. It had a bulky door with a small, thick window. Next to the door, in a small compartment behind a red energy shield, lay the Renegades infamous white disc, and above that was a control screen. Three standard guards were standing against the wall on either side of the door, each with a battle staff, and Dyson stood directly in front of it. As she got near, the two furthest from the door crossed their staffs, blocking Paige's path. She put her hands on her hips and shot Dyson an annoyed look.

"Clu ordered me to treat the prisoners wounds. You have to let me in."

He looked at her for a micro, his expression only slightly less annoyed than hers. "Fine."

He turned and typed in a few commands on the screen before the door opened revealing Beck. He was suspended a foot above the floor by red energy beams on his hands and feet and his arms and legs were stretched out so that they made a rough 'X' shape. The contrast between the black walls and his almost glowing white suit, along with the red light from his bonds made for an eerie sight. When the door opened his head shot up to look out, but he winced in pain at the sudden movement. Hmm. His leg was bad but that movement shouldn't have caused extra pain. He must have had some other more subtle injuries as well. Paige shook her head slightly, trying to get a hold of her thoughts. She couldn't go into full on medic mode. Yes, she was here to treat his wounds, but she was still a soldier and the program in front of her was still her enemy and she had to keep that fact at the front of her mind. Dyson stepped aside to let her in, but she only looked at him expectantly. "What?," he asked.

"I need to access the Renegades disc."

Dyson only looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"How else am I going to fix his medical code?" Paige asked in a tone that told those around her that this should be obvious.

He sighed and typed another command into the control screen and the barrier in front of Becks disc disappeared. He picked it up and held it out towards her, but when she grasped it, Dyson didn't let go right away. "This is to be returned to me as soon as you are finished." Paige gave him a curt nod and he released the disc, then she turned back to the cell door and walked in. Hearing it close and lock behind her, she steeled herself and looked up at the program who had caused her so much trouble. "Hello, Beck. Or would rather me call you _Renegade_?" she said in a cold voice.

"Paige, I-," he started, but was interrupted.

"Don't start," her sharp words made him pause. "I was ordered to give you medical attention, and that is _all_ I am here for."

"Please let me explain, Paige."

"There's nothing to explain." She walked to his side to examine his leg, refusing to meet his eyes. "You lied to me. You tricked me into believing you were something you're not. You betrayed me."

Beck looked at Paige as she worked on his injuries. "I never intended to hurt you."

"Then why did you agree to go on a date with me? What _were_ your _intentions_?"

He sighed in relief as the damage to his leg was healed and his most severe pain disappeared, but the tension was still thick in the air. "I... I don't really know. I never actually considered the consequences of going out with you... what would happen afterwards."

Paige sighed in aggravation, but otherwise didn't respond as she continued checking Beck for more wounds. She worked her way up, the way medics did when giving a program a physical, healing whatever she found. When she reached his wrists she gasped. A light touch was all it took for the pale blue circuit-like marks to appear. They were obviously scars, but not the deadly kind. These were the remnants of a major injury, most likely involving an excess amount of energy moving through the effected area, that had already healed, but would never completely go away. She was tempted to ask what caused them, but held herself back. Finished, she turned to leave, but Beck's voice stopped her.

"Why were you sent to treat me? Why is Clu keeping me alive?"

"It should be obvious. We can't access your disc, so you need to be interrogated. That can't happen if you're dead." She left out the part about his execution. She didn't know what Clu had planned or if he even had planned it yet, but she did know that whatever it was, it was going to be gruesome. And no matter how furious she was at Beck, she wasn't cruel enough to tell him that. So the door opened and she left without another word from either of them, the cell door sealing itself tightly and separating them.

* * *

Again, please review. It's only polite.


End file.
